Learning about Rules and Regulations, Rigby's Test of Trust Transcripts
Here is the transcript of Learning about Rules and Regulations, Rigby's Test of Trust. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode begins one day at Twilight Sparkle's house, Kairi was helping Twilight Sparkle and Serena babysit Flurry Heart. Kairi: Hi, Flurry. What a sweet little girl you are! Flurry Heart: (giggles) Serena: She sure likes you, Kairi. Twilight Sparkle: And we really appreciate how helpful you were at babysitting. Kairi: I'm just happy to help, Twilight. Flurry is so cute, (to Flurry) Aren't you, Flurry? Flurry Heart: (cooing) (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Kairi (V.O.): Learning about Rules and Regulations, Rigby's Test of Trust. Meanwhile at CHS, Robbie was teaching his students a new technique. Robbie Diaz: Good morning, Students. The Students: Good morning, Sensei Diaz. Robbie Diaz: Welcome to another karate lesson, this move that I will show you is called the "Triple Punch Combo", Can anyone tell me what it is? With that asked, Terramar raised his hand. Robbie Diaz: Terramar? Terramar: The certain punch technique that acquires three times to combo? Robbie Diaz: That's correct. Terramar: So, mind if Silverstream and I give it a try? Silverstream: Yeah, Sensei! Can we, can we?! Robbie Diaz: Sure thing, step this way. Just as Silverstream was ready to block the attacks, Terramar demonstrated the Triple Punch Combo very well. Terramar: So, How'd I do? Robbie Diaz: Well, you did an excellent job of your skills, Terramar. Terramar: Thanks. Silverstream: Way to go, Bro. After class, Terramar was given a lift to Crystal Prep Academy by Robbie and Twilight. Terramar: Thanks for giving me a lift, I sure don't want to keep any of my parents waiting. It's a good thing Ransik, Dean Cadance, my Aunt Novo and Principal Celestia made some arrangements. Robbie Diaz: No problem, Terramar, it's all in a day's work. Twilight Sparkle: And besides, we just couldn't wait to meet your parents. So, They came just him time to watch Terramar train at two other classes as they got inside. Terramar: Hi, Skystar! Hi, Aunt Novo! Skystar: Hi, Cousin Terramar! Dean Novo: Looking good, Kiddo! As Terramar came to the first room, his father, Sky Beak was about to begin his next kung fu lesson for his pupils. Sky Beak: Alright, Everyone. Our Kung Fu Class is about to begin soon. (notice his son and chuckles) There's my boy! Terramar: Hi, Dad! At last, He came up to his father as they hugged. Sky Beak: Haven't seen you awhile, Son. We should come around more often. (notice Robbie and Twilight) And Robbie Diaz and Twilight Sparkle, what a great honor to meet you both in person. Robbie Diaz: Pleasure to meet you too, Sky Beak. Twilight Sparkle: We're just happy to be here, Silverstream was one of Robbie's best karate students. Sky Beak: I've heard, Terramar has told me, my wife and sister in-law everything about what happened back at CHS. Now then, (looks at his son) Ready for your next lesson, Son? Terramar: More than ready, Dad. And so, Terramar got started learning kung fu from his father. After his kung fu lesson, he's been wanting to introduce them to his mother and Dean Novo's sister, Ocean Flow who was about to begin her next ninjutsu lesson with her pupils. Terramar: Mom! Ocean Flow: Terramar! (hugging her son) Good to see you, Baby! No excuses. This time, we're going home for dinner. (and noticed Robbie and Twilight) And Robbie Diaz and Twilight Sparkle, such an honor to meet you both. Robbie Diaz: It's nice to meet you too, Ocean Flow. Twilight Sparkle: Silverstream was the best karate student just like Terramar. Ocean Flow: Both my children as so smart! Would you two like to see their baby pictures? Terramar: Mom! Twilight Sparkle: That sounds adorable, I'd love too! Ocean Flow: And would you boys like a snack from the vending machine? My treat. Terramar: No thanks, Mom, I'm good for now. Anyway, Robbie, I really appreciate your help. Robbie Diaz: Anytime, Terramar. Later that day, Dean Novo begins to announce the occasion. Dean Novo: Attention, Everyone. Today is going to be the flying colors exam to whoever passes, gets extra credit from CPA. So be sure to make ready for it, and best of luck to all of you. (looking at his nephew and niece) And that goes double to Silverstream and Terramar. Silverstream: We'll make you proud, Auntie Novo! With that said, The students make ready for the occasion as Robbie and his friends started attending to it. Soon, Everyone was attended for the exam except for Rigby. Mordecai: Hey wait a minute. Where's Rigby? Robbie Diaz: I'm not really sure, He was supposed to meet up with us a while ago. Dean Novo: Attention, Everyone. It's time for the flying colors exam, show me your colors and let's get this over with. Just as Rigby saw the colors up in a sky, He realized he had to bring out his colors. Rigby: Oh man, I forgot about the flying colors exam! Robbie's gonna be so ticked! But it was too late, the Exam was finally over. Mordecai: Rigby, where have you been? Sunset Shimmer: The Flying Colors Exam was over and you missed it. Yoshi: Yeah, what the heck gives? Amy Rose: It better be a good enough excuse. Rigby: Oh, come on! I could have been here sooner rather than later, it's just so unfair, this school really bites! When everyone at the whole school heard it, they gasped. Twilight Sparkle: (gasped) Rigby....! How could you say that?!?! Starlight Glimmer: That would be very unforgivable even for Dean Novo! Rigby: What, it's not like I care about this thing anyway! It's their own fault, not mine. Applejack: Rigby, it ain't a good excuse to make everything unfair to you! There are rules and regulations here, you know? Rigby: (scoffs) Forget rules and regulations, what this school needs is a rule free regulation, that's what I'd say. So, the song begins. :Rigby ::As I go from day to day ::Looking for a better way ::And I think i've got this all under control ::So I bend the rules a bit ::As I try to make things fit :Rarity ::But you know you should be doing as you're told :Mordecai ::Although sometimes you'll find it so hard :Shimmer ::And the wrong way may seem easier :Rose ::It doesn't matter who you are :Yoshi ::Obey the rules and you'll go far :Students ::We all live by rules and regulations ::Rules and regulations now :Rigby ::Isn't it a bore, isn't it a chore ::Sometimes it's so hard remembering all those ::Strict rules, codes, laws, all those stipulations :Students ::Rules and regulations now ::But without those rules and regulations ::Where would we be now (Short instrumental solo) :the Hedgehog ::So you see you have to try and do the right thing every time :Sora ::If you do, then you will come to the conclusion :Glimmer ::That there is right and there is wrong ::And the rules help you along :Sparkle ::And they're really only there for your protection :Dash ::Although sometimes i've find it so hard :Pie ::But the wrong way may seem easier :Applejack ::It doesn't matter who you are :Fluttershy ::If you obey the rules and you'll go far :Students ::We all live by rules and regulations ::Rules and regulations now :Rigby ::Isn't it a bore, isn't it a chore ::Sometimes it's so hard remembering all those ::Strict rules, codes, laws, all those stipulations :Students ::Rules and regulations now ::But without those rules and regulations ::Where would we be now ::We all live by rules and regulations ::Rules and regulations now :Rigby ::Isn't it a bore, isn't it a chore ::Sometimes it's so hard remembering all those ::Strict rules, codes, laws, all those stipulations :Students ::Rules and regulations now ::But without those rules and regulations ::Where would we be now! As the song ends, Rigby was not convinced about rules and regulations. Rigby: Forget it, I'm gonna head off early. When Rigby took off shamefully, Mordecai and Yoshi felt bad for him. Yoshi: For the record, I feel pretty sorry for Rigby. Mordecai: Yeah, me too. Suddenly at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman begins his new evil plan as the ceremony begins. Dr. Eggman: From the deepest shadows far below, Where no mortal will dare to go! Only demons toss and burn! Now mighty past minions, it's your time to return! At last, Elgar, Rygog and Porto has been resurrected and revived. Dr. Eggman: Welcome, Elgar, Rygog and Porto. Elgar: Who the heck are you, some kind of scientist of something? Dr. Eggman: Correct, Elgar, I am Dr. Eggman. Rygog: How can we ever repay you, Doctor? Dr. Eggman: Help me destroy the Power Rangers, and I'll help you with your revenge. Porto: It will be our pleasure, Dr. Eggman. Back at the Crystal Prep Academy, Sora and Riku payed Skystar a visit. Sora: Hey, Skystar, you here? Skystar: Hi, Sora. Hi, Riku. How'd you two been and how's your friend, Kairi? Riku: She's doing alright, but we need to talk. Skystar: Hey, isn't that you friend Rigby over here? Sora: Well, yeah, he kinda failed the exam and just came to us. Skystar: Hi, Rigby. What's all the fuss? Rigby: Skystar, you gotta help me. Where's your mom? I need to speak to her, it's important! Skystar: My mom's in her office, I should probably go and talk to her first. As Skystar arrived at her office, Dean Novo was busy making the failing charts. Skystar: (knocking her door) Mom, Rigby wants to speak to you. Dean Novo: Send him in, Skystar. As Rigby got inside, he started to convince her. Rigby: Dean Novo, I'm so sorry I've delayed my timing for my exam. I ask if you would give me another chance, please, I need this! Dean Novo: (sighed) He's not gonna stop begging, is he, Skystar? Skystar: Afraid not, Mom, better saint than sorry. Dean Novo: Fine, I'll give you another chance at participating. Rigby: Yes! Dean Novo: But remember, you get one last chance only to make yourself punctual enough, and that's it. One more delay out of you, and you will be suspended, are we clear? Rigby: Yes, Ma'am, crystal clear. Dean Novo: Good. Sora, Riku, you'll be in charge at coaching. He's your responsibility, understand? Sora: No problem, Dean Novo. Riku: You can count on us. Dean Novo: Good, now off you go. However, They were being summoned by Pit and Palutena as they meet with Dimitria, Lerigot, Dulcea and the Turbo Rangers. Dimitria: Hello, Data Squad Rangers. Lerigot: Greetings, Friends. Robbie Diaz: Hey there. Twilight Sparkle: Dimitria, Lerigot, it's so good to see you guys. Lerigot: Hello, Twilight. Android T.J.: And you must be Robbie Diaz, good to finally meet you. Robbie Diaz: Nice to meet you too, T.J. Yoshi: Say uh... how come that T.J. and the others are different from the ones we know? Pinkie Pie: Because the real T.J., Carlos, Ashley and Cassie are the Space Power Rangers, and the real Justin is the Jungle Fury Gold Ranger, Yoshi. Android Justin: It's true, and now we get to meet you guys too. Mordecai: Great to meet you too, Justin. Android Carlos: How do you do, Yoshi? Yoshi: Glad to meet you, Carlos. Android Ashley: It's good to see you again, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: You too, Ashley. Android Cassie: And it's good to meet you, Amy. Amy Rose: Charmed, I'm sure. Blue Senturion: Greetings, Mordecai and Rigby. Mordecai: Blue Senturion! Rigby: He is one cool Power Ranger Material Robot! Zador: It is good to meet you at last, Emerl. Emerl: Thanks, Zador, it's cool to know that there are other robots helping out since Blue Senturion. Just then, Gmerl notice something. Gmerl: Hey, Guys, check this out (points out) Yoshi: What's up, G? Out of nowhere, Dimitria appears in spirit. Dimitria: We need your help, Data Squad Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Guys, it's Dimitria! Sunset Shimmer: What brings you here? Dimitria: Your enemy, Dr. Eggman has resurrected and revived Elgar, Rygog and Porto. Zador: My fellow ranger friends and I along with Blue Senturion defeated them a long time ago. Emerl: Sure, we could use an extra helping hand. Robbie Diaz: True that. Mordecai: Guess we're gonna need their help on this one. Yoshi: Guess you're right, Mordo. Later, Sora and Riku coached Rigby for a second chance at the flying colors exam. Sora: Okay, Rigby, let's start with your punctuality. Rigby: Okay, I'm ready. Riku: Ready, Go! Just as Rigby was working on his speed limit, he tripped into something hard. Rigby: Ow! Sora: Rigby, are you okay? Rigby: Yeah, I think I tripped on something out of metal. Riku: (noticing the glow) I think you're right, Rigby. (to Sora) Sora, look! As Riku dug it out, it was a new Data Squad Morpher. Sora: Riku, is that what I think it is? Rigby: Whoah, a new Data Squad Morpher! Riku: We better show this to Palutena and Pit, come on. So, they left for Cyberspace to meet with Pit and Palutena. Soon, Sora and Riku showed the morpher to Pit and Palutena. Sora: And that's how we found the morpher, Palutena. Lady Palutena: That, Sora, is the Heart Data Squad Morpher. Riku: That means we're going to need a Heart Ranger for the team. Pit: Anyone you'd like to suggest, Sora? Sora: Pit, I think I know just the girl we need. So, Palutena and Pit summoned Kairi as Rigby was given the honor to bestow the morpher. Pit: The honor goes to you, Rigby. Rigby: Thanks, Pit. (to Kairi) Here, Kairi, the Heart Morpher is yours. Kairi: (tries on the morpher) Thank you, Rigby. Sora: You're one of us now, Kairi. Kairi: Thank you all so much, I'm honored to be part of the Data Squad Rangers. Lady Palutena: And it's all thanks to you as well, Rigby. Rigby: Ah, it was nothing, Palutena. Mordecai: You think finding the Heart Morpher is nothing, Rigby? It's always something. Rigby: Yeah, I guess there is something I can do to participate at the exam. Meanwhile, Terramar and Silverstream were training each other. Silverstream: Come on, Bro, show me what you got! Terramar: You ask for it, Sis! But suddenly, Elgar appeared out of nowhere. Elgar: Well, let me show you twerps what I've got! Silverstream: Back off! Terramar: We know martial arts! Elgar: Oh yeah? Well, watch my trick. Piranhatrons, seize them! With the Piranhatrons attacking, they captured Silverstream and Terramar. Terramar: Hey, back off! Silverstream: Help! At Cyberspace, the Rangers got started their training when Rigby came warned them. Rigby: Guys! Princess Marina: What's the matter, Rigby? Rigby: It's Silverstream and Terramar, Elgar has captured them to use as bait! Mordecai: Dude, are you serious!? Robbie Diaz: Dang, this isn't good! Yoshi: We gotta help them! Robin Diaz: What do you have in mind, Rigby? Rigby: Okay, I've got an idea. Just as Robbie and his friends found Silverstream and Terramar, Egg Pawns and Piranhatrons appeared out of nowhere as the fought them off. Mordecai: Dudes, heads up! Sunset Shimmer: Egg Pawns and Piranhatrons! Robbie Diaz: Stay on your guard, Guys, we don't know what Eggman might have in store for us. Elgar: But I do! While Elgar was fighting the Rangers, Rigby sees his chance to help Silverstream and Terramar. Rigby: Psst. (whispering) Guys, over here! Silverstream: Rigby! Terramar: What're you doing here?! Rigby: I'm getting you guys out, stand back! (breaks the chain with the Generator Scooper) Terramar: Thanks, Rigby, we owe you one. Rigby: Think nothing of it, let's get out of here. Elgar: Hey, come back with my hostages! Robbie Diaz: Rigby, go get Silverstream and Terramar somewhere safe, we gotcha covered! Android T.J.: (as they fought off Elgar) You heard him, let's get going! Rigby: You got it, Guys. (to Silverstream and Terramar) Come on, let's go! So, they retreated and brought them to Cyberspace where they'll be safe. Then finally, Terramar and Silverstream were glad to be rescued. Terramar: Thanks again for saving us, Rigby. Silverstream: Yeah, you were amazing! Rigby: Ah, it's the least I can do. Digit: It's the righteous thing you did, Rigby. Widget: Yeah, almost as brave as Mordecai. Just then, Skystar arrived and was looking for Rigby. Skystar: Hi, Rigby! Rigby: Skystar, what're you doing here? Skystar: It's my mom, she wants to speak to you back at CPA. And not a moment too soon, Rigby came to see Dean Novo. Rigby: You wish to see me, Dean Novo, Ma'am? Dean Novo: Yes, Rigby. I've heard what happened out there with your friends. Rigby: And? Dean Novo: And I have decided to give you a second chance at participating for the exam. Rigby: No way, are you serious!? Dean Novo: Either that, or I'm just messing with you, of course I'm serious. Rigby, you have officially earned my trust. Because you have to think things through before acting, that is the reason why trust is something you have to share before it's earned. Rigby: Yeah, I guess you're right. Soon, Rigby has to get back with his friends and make ready for battle. Out in the city, Dr. Eggman was ready to make plans. Dr. Eggman: It is time, the Rangers are about to meet their demise! Elgar: We're ready to begin when you are, Doc! But out of nowhere, Robbie and his friends had to stop them. Robbie Diaz: Not if we can stop you first! Android T.J.: You tell them, Robbie! Dr. Eggman: Egg Pawns, Piranhatrons, attack! Kairi: I'm ready when you are, Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Right, Kairi. It's Morphin Time! Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Power! Periwinkle: Power of Frost, Winter Ascend! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl and Sue Morris: Spirit of Darkness, Shadows Unleashed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina and Serena: Spirit of Diamond and Pearl, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Marty, Shadow, Cindy, 17 and 18: Ranger Spirits, Power Revealed! Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Coloratura: Ranger Spirits, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Mane 6: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Spike and Maud: Jade and Persian Power, Descend! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Silver the Hedgehog: Spirit of Emerald, Telekinesis Unveiled! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! Philmac: Spirit of Azure, Ranger Form! Stephanie: Spirit of Rose, Flowers Arise! At last, The Data Squad Rangers morphing sequence begins. Riku: Ready, Kairi? Kairi: Ready, Riku! Kairi and Riku: Heart and Topaz, Powers Unite! And so, Riku and Kairi's morphing sequence begins. Android T.J.: Shift into Turbo! Zador: Phantom Power! Finally, the Turbo Rangers morphing sequence begins. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Ranger! Periwinkle: Data Squad, Frost Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Shadow Ranger! Sue Morris: Data Squad, Female Black Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Serena: Data Squad, Pearl Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Marty McFly: Data Squad, Titanium Ranger! Shadow the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Talon Ranger! Cindy Vortex: Data Squad, Spring Ranger! Android 17: Data Squad, Onyx Ranger! Android 18: Data Squad, Navy Ranger! Trixie: Data Squad, Cyan Ranger! Manic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Lime Ranger! Sonia the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Magenta Ranger! Slider: Data Squad, Vermillion Ranger! Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Twilight Sparkle: Data Squad, Magic Ranger! Rainbow Dash: Data Squad, Loyalty Ranger! Pinkie Pie: Data Squad, Laughter Ranger! Rarity: Data Squad, Generosity Ranger! Applejack: Data Squad, Honesty Ranger! Fluttershy: Data Squad, Kindness Ranger! Spike: Data Squad, Jade Ranger! Maud Pie: Data Squad, Persian Ranger! Apple Bloom: Data Squad, Cream Ranger! Sweetie Belle: Data Squad, Pale Ranger! Scootaloo: Data Squad, Citrus Ranger! Babs Seed: Data Squad, Tan Ranger! Diamond Tiara: Data Squad, Candy Ranger! Silver Spoon: Data Squad, Ultramarine Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Silver the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Emerald Ranger! Cosmo the Seedrian: Data Squad, Seed Ranger! Philmac: Data Squad, Azure Ranger! Stepahine: Data Squad, Rose Ranger! Riku: Data Squad, Topaz Ranger! Kairi: Data Squad, Heart Ranger! Altogether: Power's Initiated, Preparing for Battle! Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Robo Ruby: I am Robo Ruby, Protector of the Skies! Robo Sapphire: And I am Robo Sapphire, Protector of the Seas! Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire: Megaforce Cubs, Guardians of the Earth! The Megaforce symbol appears. Android T.J.: Red Turbo Ranger! Android Justin: Blue Turbo Ranger! Android Carlos: Green Turbo Ranger! Android Ashley: Yellow Turbo Ranger! Android Cassie: Pink Turbo Ranger! Blue Senturion: Blue Senturion! Zador: Phantom Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Turbo! The Turbo symbol appears. Robbie Diaz: Untied we stand, Together we fight for Earth! Altogether: Power Rangers Forever! The colors of smokes and explosions appeared. Elgar: Destroy the Rangers! At last, the Data Squad and Turbo Rangers begin their teamwork. Robbie Diaz: Let's go kick some butt! Android T.J.: You got it, Robbie! Turbo Lightning Sword! Robbie Diaz: Omega Sword! Robin Diaz: Omega Sais! Altogether: Turbo Triple Red Slash! As they combine their attack, they took out a lot of Egg Pawns and Piranhatrons. Android Justin: Now, Mordecai! Mordecai: Right behind you, Justin. Delta Lance! Android Justin: Turbo Hand Blasters! Blue Senturion: Robo Blaster! Altogether: Turbo Tripe Blue Blast! With one combined blast, more Egg Pawns and Piranhatrons were brought down. Elgar: You're mine, Green Rangers! Yoshi: In your dreams, Elgar! Andoird Carlos: Let's do it, Yoshi. Yoshi: Gotcha, Carlos. Slasher Axe! Andoird Carlos: Turbo Thunder Cannon! Both: Turbo Double Green Attack! As they combine their attack, they took out a lot more Egg Pawns and Piranhatrons. Android Ashley: You know what to do, Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: Right, Ashley. Flaming Daggers! Android Ashley: Turbo Star Chargers! Both: Turbo Double Yellow Strike! With one strike, they took out even more Egg Pawns and Piranhatrons. Android Cassie: It's showtime, Amy! Amy Rose: Right, Cassie. Power Hammer! Android Cassie: Turbo Wind Fire! Both: Turbo Double Pink Power Blast! As they gave one blast, a lot more Egg Pawns and Piranhatrons turned into dusts. Zador: Now, Emerl, Sue! Emerl: Right, Zador, Savage Sword! Sue Morris: Shadow Sword! Zador: Turbo Axe! Altogether: Triple Phantom Shadow Slash! With every amount of attack, they took out every last Egg Pawns and Piranhatrons. Kairi: Okay, here I go. As Kairi raised her hand, her keyblade appeared in front of her. Computer: Summoning Destiny's Embrace. Lady Palutena: Kairi, let your Destiny's Embrace guide you with more power. Kairi: Thank you, Palutena. At last, Kairi begins her fight against Elgar, Rygog, and Porto. Kairi: This time...I'll fight. You know Robbie and the others are completely hopeless without us! (to Sora and Riku) C'mon, Sora, Riku! Sora: You got it, Kairi. Riku: Yeah. Elgar: Bring it on! So, Sora, Riku, and Kairi begin their team effort. Sora: Kingdom Keyblade MK.II! Riku: Way to the Dawn! Kairi: Destiny's Embrace! Altogether: Triple Keyblade Final Attack! As they combine their attacks, Elgar, Rygog, and Porto were brought down. Robbie Diaz: Take that! Mordecai: Hey, Kairi, you were great! Rigby: Yeah, Good to finally have you, Riku, and Sora together as our teammates! Kairi: Oh? She turns around and sees them, bashfully flipping her hair. Dr. Eggman: Fire the Magna Beam! Cubot: On it, Doctor. With one blast of the Magna Beam, Eager and Rygog were now bigger. Eager: You guys are like aunts down there! Rygog: You're going down big time, Rangers! Robbie Diaz: Oh boy, this might be difficult. Emerl: No problem, we'll take these guy's again, Megazord style! Altogether: Summon Data Squad Zords! The Turbo Rangers: We need Turbozord power now! Blue Senturion: Robo Racer, online! Zador: Summon Artillatron! Release the Rescuezords! As all the Zords were summoned, Kairi could see her own Zord. Pit: Kairi, This is your very own Heart Eagle Zord. Are you willing to test it's power? Kairi: You bet, Pit. Blaze the Cat: Kairi, would you care to join my Megazord combination? Kairi: I'd be honored, Blaze. Blaze the Cat: Good. (activates her morpher) Sol Archangel Megazord, Activate! Then, the Sol Archangel Megazord was combined with it's new Heart Formation. Computer: Sol Archangel Megazord transformation sequence, complete. Karone Hammond: I think it's time we give them a hand! Robbie Diaz: Good call, Karone. (activates his morpher) Cyber Harmony Megazord, Go! Emerl: Shadow Crusader Megazord, Online! Gmerl: Platinum Warrior Megazord, Initiate! Karone Hammond: Rainbow Titanium Knight Megazord, Power up! At last, many Zords were formed into a lot of Megazords. Computer #1: Cyber Harmony Megazord combination sequence, complete. Computer #2: Shadow Crusader Megazord combination sequence, complete. Computer #3: Platinum Warrior Megazord transformation sequence, complete. Computer #4: Rainbow Titanium Knight Megazord combination sequence, complete. The Turbo Rangers: Turbo Megazord, Ready! Blue Senturion: Robo Racer Battle Mode, Ready! Zador: Rescue Megazord, Ready! Blaze the Cat: Let's do this! So, the ultimate Megazord team up battle begins just as the Egg Titans were summoned. Android T.J.: What are those things!? Robbie Diaz: Egg Titans! Karone Hammond: Come on, we have to fight them back one by one! So, the Rangers begin to fight off the Egg Titans one at a time. Twilight Sparkle: Ready when you are, Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Right, Cyber Harmony Power Sword! Android T.J.: Turbo Power Sword! Blue Senturion: Synergizer Blaster! Altogether: Cyber Turbo Attack! With one combined attack, one Egg Titan was taken down. Diamond Tiara: There's another Egg Titan coming our way! Zador: We're ready on your signal, Emerl! Emerl: Right, Zador. Shadow Sword! Gmerl: Platinum Saber! Karone Hammond: Titanium Rainbow Tri-Sword! Zador: Artillatron Cannons! Altogether: Ultimate Phantom Strike! As their attacks were combined, a lot more Egg Titans were taken down. Blaze the Cat: Now, let's finish off Rygog and Elgar for good! Robbie Diaz: Alright, Blaze. Harmony Sword! Android T.J.: Turbo Power Sword! Blue Senturion: Synergizer Blaster! Zador: Artillatron Cannons! Emerl: Shadow Sword! Gmerl: Platinum Saber! Karone Hammond: Titanium Rainbow Tri-Sword! Altogether: Combo formation! Blaze the Cat: Sol Flare Megazord Saber, absorb! Altogehter: Sol Slash Final Attack! Elgar: That's not good! (as he and Rygog exploded) Blaze the Cat: Enemies Eliminated! Rigby: And it's all thanks to you, Kairi, welcome to the team! Kairi: Thank you all very much! Now, Rigby has begun the trust test. Sora: Come on, Rigby! Riku: You can do it! Rigby: (made it at last) Did I make good timing? Sora: You sure did, Rigby! Great job! Rigby: Alright! Then, Rigby finally passed the flying colors exam. Rigby: So, how'd I do, Dean Novo? Dean Novo: Congratulations, Rigby, you have officially earned extra credit on CPA. Rigby: Ah yeah, that what I'm talking about! (to Sora and Riku) Thanks, Guys, for your help. Sora: No problem, Rigby. Riku: That's what we do to help a friend. Finally, Sky Beak and Ocean Flow were proud of their children for supporting the Power Rangers. Sky Beak: That was a brave thing you two did trying to stop these monsters before the Power Rangers rescued you. Ocean Flow: We're so proud of you both. Terramar: Thanks, Mom. (to his father) But we don't want to take all the credit, Dad. Silverstream: Rigby saved us, he's the one who never gave up on helping his teammates. Ocean Flow: Really? Then we cannot thank you enough for saving their lives, Rigby. Rigby: Ah, it was nothing, really. Sky Beak: Better make that something to us, Rigby, it's a brave risk you took. Mordecai: They're right ya know, Rigby. Yoshi: By the way, congrats at earning extra credit from CPA. Rigby: Thanks, Guys. Sky Beak: Three cheers for Rigby! Hip Hip! Everyone: Hurray! Sky Beak: Hip Hip! Everyone: Hurray! Sky Beak: Hip Hip! Everyone: Hurray! At last, everyone happily celebrated Rigby's heroism. The End Then, The forty-first episode preview begins. Xion: Hi, I'm Xion. Oh my, it looks like Gmerl is going to a birthday cruise. But then, a robot girl named Anastasia has a little crush on him. However, it seems that Dr. Eggman and Captain Filch are teaming up to get their way. We have to stop them, no matter what it takes... Next time on Power Rangers Data Squad: The Platinum Ranger meets his match, Gmerl's First Crush! See you next time. Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5